


Гон

by Krayn_Aletale



Series: Сборник «Омега Ганнибал» от TCbook [16]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, In Rut, M/M, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Rutting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayn_Aletale/pseuds/Krayn_Aletale
Summary: Уилл не отвечает на звонки… Что же произошло?Бев спасает положение.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Сборник «Омега Ганнибал» от TCbook [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1244525
Kudos: 10





	Гон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259256) by [TCbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCbook/pseuds/TCbook). 



Уилл не отвечал на звонки.

Прошло около месяца с течки Ганнибала, нежданной спустя долгие годы затишья и первой, которую он провел с таким альфой, как Уилл. Со знаменательного знакомства в кабинете Джека, с того момента, как легкое дуновение аромата Уилла напомнило телу Ганнибала о природе омеги, они стали назначать встречи и, сами того не замечая, положили начало ухаживаниям.

И их ухаживание было особенным: один познавал другого в коротких прикосновениях, маленьких деталях, что могли улучшить день; временами ужинали вместе, но в основном питались одними лишь взглядами друг друга. Через разговоры, которые у них были, в ходе прений и обмена мнениями в рабочие часы, через поцелуи-пожелания спокойной ночи после очередного напряженного дня, казалось, поторопившись вначале, они негласно решили действовать медленно.

Со времени течки Ганнибала они держали перемены в отношениях в строгой конфиденциальности, оставляя все произошедшее внутри своих домов, как что-то, что стоит оберегать за закрытыми дверями, тайно прикасаясь лишь когда рядом больше никого нет. Что-то, принадлежащее лишь им одним, и что они, несмотря на спаривание в первое время знакомства, решили исследовать друг с другом.

Но в тот день Уилл не отвечал на звонки.

Уже утром Ганнибал приехал в BAU, застав обычную болтовню между криминалистами и следователями, но кое-кто среди них все же отсутствовал.

\- Смотрю, мистер Грэм опаздывает, - пробормотал он в пространство комнаты, взяв в руку телефон, чтобы посмотреть не пропустил ли сообщение от Уилла.

\- Уилл не присоединится к нам сегодня, - сидя за столом, ответил Джек.

\- Сегодня мы в вашем распоряжении, доктор Лектер, - прощебетал Джимми позади.

\- Как же так? Уилл чрезвычайно важен для расследования. Его отправили куда-то для проведения исследований?

\- Уилл занят, поэтому вы здесь, доктор Лектер, ваше мнение по этому расследованию столь же ценно, как и мнение Уилла, - сказал Джек, передавая материалы дела Ганнибалу, чье внимание было рассеянно между фрагментами информации и телефоном в руках, пока он набирал сообщение, прежде чем сосредоточиться на работе.

« **Все в порядке?** »

Никакого ответа не последовало даже через пару минут, хотя Уилл всегда отвечал незамедлительно, если только не был за рулем.

\- Не волнуйтесь, доктор Лектер, ваш любимчик вернется скорее раньше, чем позже, - Бев, умная альфа и близкая подруга Уилла, подмигнула ему через всю комнату.

\- Просто беспокоюсь за его благополучие. Я не заметил ничего плохого во время наших последних встреч.

Пытаясь работать, Ганнибал оглядывает фотографии с ужасающей демонстрацией тел, оставленных для ФБР подражателем, и кто-то осмелился предположить, что это был Чесапикский потрошитель. Он положил в карман телефон и снова начал просматривать файлы, в то время как его разум пытался объяснить, почему Уилл так его избегает.

\- Это не имеет к вам никакого отношения, или, ладно, может быть, и имеет, но не в плохом смысле, - сказала Беверли позже за чашечкой кофе, когда они остались одни в зале ожидания BAU.

\- Мисс Катц?

\- Послушай, Уилл хороший парень и хороший альфа, но иногда ведет себя как придурок. Он сказал мне, что чувствует себя не очень хорошо, и, думаю, тебе стоит проведать его, - сказала она, выгнув бровь.

\- Он не отвечает, - сказал Ганнибал, глядя на рисунок на брюках и думая о том, что же могло случиться.

\- Это тебя остановит?

\- Спасибо тебе, Беверли.

Двигатель Бентли все еще был теплым от поездки из дома, когда Ганнибал взял свой пиджак и вещи и выбежал из BAU.

Почти полтора часа спустя он припарковался возле дома Уилла, достал запасной ключ из выемки в раме и открыл дверь. Исходящий из замкнутого пространства запах альфы был наполнен зависшими в воздухе гормонами и гневом, кровью и потом и чем-то первобытным, что жило и дышало в деревянных стенах, и с первым же глубоким вздохом Ганнибал почувствовал, как понимание захлестнуло его: у Уилла был гон.

Сделав шаг внутрь, Ганнибал был потрясен низким рычанием: среди груд одеял и подушек, крадучись склонившись над папками и окруженный разбросанными файлами дела, расположился Уилл, сияющий от капель пота, заставляющих майку и трусы облепить его, как вторая кожа.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – пророкотал Уилл, пока Ганнибал закрывал за собой дверь. Щелчок замка заставил альфу обнажить зубы, перепачканные чем-то красно-бурым и пахнущим кровью.

\- Мне сказали, ты плохо себя чувствуешь, и я должен был прийти, чтобы проведать тебя. Я беспокоился, - сказал Ганнибал, оглядываясь вокруг: в одном из файлов была фотография его последней жертвы; на столе, разложенные по тарелкам, лежали кусочки мяса, подобно подношению хищнику.

\- _Уходи, Ганнибал_ , - прогрохотал Уилл; милый и заботливый альфа, которого Ганнибал знал, затмевался дышащим под кожей зверем. Зверем, которого омега видел лишь через проблески, заставляющие его дрожать.

\- Уилл, позволь мне осмотреть тебя, ты… - тихо сказал Ганнибал, и его тон стал нежным и мягким, чтобы альфа немного расслабился в его присутствии в логове.

\- Пожалуйста, уходи! - голос Уилла сломался, разбился, словно тарелка, в гневе брошенная на пол; и Ганнибал мог видеть его дрожь, пот на висках и налитые кровью глаза.

Его сердце замерло в груди и холод начал распространяться по венам от этих слов – инстинктивная реакция тела на отторжение своим альфой.

\- Уилл, я хочу помочь тебе, позволь мне… - Ганнибал попытался успокоить его, и в горле сформировалось тихое мурлыканье.

\- У меня гон, по прошествии двадцати лет _ты_ вызвал у меня гон! – обнажая клыки, сердито ворчал Уилл, царапая руками файлы у его ног и сминая жуткие фотографии последней картины преступления Ганнибала, где альфа и омега держат свои вырванные из груди сердца, как запретный плод, дар преданности. – Я мог видеть тебя на месте преступления и вижу снова и снова, вижу, как твои руки осторожно касаются их, и могу чувствовать твой запах, просто глядя на фотографии; но когда я просматривал файлы последних сцен, то чувствовал гнев, чувствовал ярость, жгущую меня. Я-я убил его, убил того, кто пытался быть тобой; он пришел сюда, и я убил его, - Уилл постепенно затих, кусая губы, а затем поднялся, неотрывно глядя на омегу, который сбросил пиджак и снял галстук, оголив шею. Ганнибал мог учуять всплеск возбуждения Уилла на словах о месте преступления и перемены в нем, когда он сфокусировался на коже в месте расположения запаховых желез.

\- Я не хочу быть просто монстром, не хочу быть для тебя только им! Не хочу! – бормотал Уилл, и его голос был ничем иным, как грубым и хриплым рычанием, зарождающимся в горле. Шаг за шагом он пересекал пространство между ними, пока они не оказались на расстоянии всего лишь метра друг от друга, а его глаза были прикованы к рукам Ганнибала, дрожавшим от потока гормонов, насыщающих кровь в венах.

\- Ты не монстр, и это отличает тебя от тех, кого ты ловишь, Уилл, настоящих монстров, - Ганнибал видел, как Уилл улыбнулся и потер лицо ладонью, попытавшись стереть признательное выражение.

\- Ты не монстр, - раздраженно выдохнул Уилл.

Ганнибал почувствовал, как смазка пропитывает брюки, и зрение затуманивается внутренней необходимостью успокоить своего альфу, предложить ему свое тело, отдаться и быть взятым. Их дыхание начало синхронизироваться, а воздух оставался практически неподвижным между ними.

Он едва заметил движение, когда Уилл бросился вперед, одним большим шагом преодолев оставшееся расстояние, и толкнул Ганнибала спиной к двери, вжавшись носом в уязвимое место вдоль сонной артерии. Пульсирующая под кожей разгоряченная кровь делала аромат у шеи ярче, и Ганнибал ощутил, как Уилл сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем собрал кончиком языка выступившую капельку пота, желая попробовать вкус.

\- Пара, ты моя пара, - прохрипел Уилл напротив его кожи.

\- Да, Уилл, дааа, - скулил Ганнибал, еще больше оголяя шею и слегка разводя колени, чтобы позволить альфе толкаться и тереться телом о тело, и даже сквозь слои одежды между ними, можно было чувствовать давление возбуждения друг друга.

Даже в самые неспокойные времена Ганнибал мог вызвать нежность в звере, побудив его замурлыкать от наслаждения, прежде чем Уилл взял пару за рубашку и притянул ближе, а голодный поцелуй заставил их обоих задыхаться. Быстро срывая одежду Ганнибала, альфа одновременно был и жестким, и мягким с прижатым к двери омегой.

\- Альфа, я хочу тебя, альфа, - проурчал Ганнибал в ответ, тогда как его руки зарылись в непослушные влажные от пота кудри альфы.

Внезапно потеряв способность говорить, Уилл мог лишь стонать и рычать после того, как ощутил себя принятым Ганнибалом полностью, с окровавленными руками, с оскаленными зубами, со всем тем насилием, которое выказал альфа, защищая честь своей пары. Гордость за него переполняла омегу целиком: кровь жертвы все еще живописно окрашивала ногти, что срывали его одежду до тех пор, пока он не был обнажен почти полностью.

Ганнибал чувствовал, как член Уилла прижимается к голому бедру, чувствовал, как руки сжимаются и вдавливаются в мягкие точки тела, провоцируя у омеги лишь больше звуков, больше смазки и мурлыканья. Когда же пальцы Уилла настойчиво потерли его анус, Ганнибал ответил несдержанным высоким стоном от того, как сильно его тело жаждало быть наполненным. Накрыв рот омеги своим, вылизывая зубы и язык, альфа опустил вниз белье, и его член, зажатый между их бедер, оставил на коже Ганнибала влажный след.

Повернув пару лицом к двери, Уилл, не теряя времени, толкнулся внутрь, врезавшись достаточно сильно, чтобы Ганнибал приподнялся на носочках, а дверь каждый раз грохотала от столкновения с рамой. Одна ладонь Уилла крепко держала бедро омеги, а другая обнимала поперек груди, пока губы альфы оставляли жалящие засосы на выгнутой спине, все еще покрытой рубашкой.

\- Альфа, - оставляя на деревянной поверхности след от дыхания, позвал Ганнибал, наполненный гладкой твердостью Уилла. Он был окутан запахом своего альфы и смешанными ароматами возбуждения, а на многие мили вокруг не было ни одного звука, кроме тех, что издавали они сами, спариваясь.

\- Я не позволю им прикоснуться к тебе, - мурлыкал Уилл нежной коже, скользя губами по задней стороне шеи.

\- Альфа, - тонко скулил Ганнибал.

\- Я не позволю кому-либо посягнуть на тебя, - Уилл продолжал, выделяя каждое слово толчком.

\- Уилл, - Ганнибал не мог слышать сам себя.

\- Ты мой, Ганнибал, - облизав линию челюсти и местечко за ухом Ганнибала, Уилл сомкнул зубы над запаховыми железами, тревожа кожу, покрытую воротничком рубашки.

Толчки Уилла становились все сильнее и быстрее, а узел уже начал формироваться у основания члена, заставляя смазку Ганнибала капать на пол под ними.

\- Узел, мне нужен твой узел, альфа, - простонал он, и способность к рассуждению постепенно ускользала с каждым ударом, впечатывающим его в дверь, а затем и вовсе исчезла без следа одновременно с распирающим его набухающим узлом, который все еще был достаточно маленьким, чтобы с каждым мощным толчком Уилл мог двигаться в омеге до тех пор, пока мышцы Ганнибала не сжались, крепко связывая их вместе.

С последними толчками давление на простату Ганнибала стало чрезмерным, вырывая из него оргазм, и его глаза наполнились слезами завершенности, когда сперма Уилла растеклась внутри него бархатистым теплом. С рычанием Уилл укусил его шею, отрывая от рубашки клочок ткани и сильнее вжимаясь бедрами, чтобы заполнить Ганнибала целиком.

\- Моя пара, моя прекрасная пара, - повторял Уилл снова и снова, потираясь об участок кожи, оголенный его зубами.

\- Да, да, любовь моя, мой альфа, - выдохнул Ганнибал после того, как кончил, и его собственное семя потекло вниз по двери. Опираясь на омегу, Уилл тяжело дышал, одной рукой собирая белесые капли с лакированного дерева, чтобы после звучно слизнуть их с пальцев.

\- Мой, мой омега, - распробовав сперму Ганнибала, прорычал Уилл и кончил внутри него снова.

Удерживая пару, альфа провел их через всю комнату к постели, которую ранее превратил в гнездо из папок и файлов.

На пике лихорадочной дымки гон продолжался два дня, в течение которых Ганнибал был перенесен на каждую поверхность в доме, на которую нужно было согласно внутренней потребности Уилла, и трахнут. При этом времени на еду у них почти не было, только на то, чтобы попить. По прошествии этих двух дней Уилл почти вернулся нормальное состояние, по-прежнему слишком усердно оберегая и желая пару, который охотно заманивал альфу своим телом, чуть более громкий, чуть более настоящий с каждым следующим часом до того момента, пока они, наконец, не рухнули один на другого, липкие от спермы и смазки, с сорванными от рычания и криков страсти голосами.

\- Что ты делаешь с ними? – спросил Уилл, оставляя короткие дорожки поцелуев на влажной от пота груди Ганнибала.

\- С кем.

\- С теми частями, которые ты берешь, с трофеями от настоящего зла.

\- Готовлю их, - честно ответил Ганнибал, тихо вздохнув после признания.

\- Мы ели их, - Уилл приподнял брови, и это был не вопрос. Легкая улыбка тронула уголки его губ, когда он качнул головой.

\- Пару раз, - признался Ганнибал; тело было слишком расслабленным и теплым под Уиллом.

\- Спасибо, было вкусно, - проурчал Уилл, похищая еще один поцелуй.

\- И кто же ждет нас в твоем холодильнике?

\- Твой подражатель, тоже доктор. Его досье было где-то здесь. Он убил своих альфу и детей и не заслуживал второго шанса.

Ганнибал почувствовал, как его сердце забилось в три раза быстрее, а запаховые железы сильнее распространяли аромат, говорящий насколько он счастлив, что его альфой является Уилл.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за прочтение!  
> Пожалуйста, поддержите Автора, нажав «Kudos <3» на странице оригинального фанфика :)  
> Приходите поздороваться с автором в Twitter @tc_book или Tumblr @tcbook !


End file.
